Question: The projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 3 \\ z \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[\frac{12}{35} \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.\]Find $z.$
The projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 3 \\ z \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[\frac{\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 3 \\ z \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{-z + 15}{35} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.\]Then $-z + 15 = 12,$ so $z = \boxed{3}.$